For a subsequent research project of Long Term Evolution Advanced (LTE-A) proposed in the 3GPP, a new technology needs to be provided based on LTE to meet requirements of IMT-Advanced (International Mobile Telecommunications-Advanced), so as to provide a higher data rate and system capacity. On a cellular network, an IMT-A system is allowed to support device-to-device (D2D) communication to improve a spectrum use rate. D2D communication is a technology in which data exchange or a service is directly performed without transfer through a base station. On the cellular network, D2D communication works in a licensed frequency band, and a resource occupied by each D2D communication link is the same as a resource occupied by a cellular communication link. When sharing a resource with the cellular network, D2D communication also brings some interference. How to effectively coordinate interference between a cellular network and D2D communication is a problem that needs to be resolved urgently.